Une rencontre inattendue
by Jennyna-26
Summary: Au départ c'était un OS, mais à la suite de review très plaisante à lire, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction. L'histoire ? Que se passe-t-il lorsque Kol rencontre Bonnie ? A vous de le découvrir en lisant cette petite fiction :)
1. 01 - Une rencontre inatendue

Petit One Shoot pour vous, en espérant qu'il vous plaira...

C'est mon premier OS, soyez indulgent(e) :p Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'écrire d'OS, et encore moins sur ce couple là. J'ai vu qu'il y en a vraiment pas beaucoup en plus. C'est idiot, je suis un peu en plein stress de vous le montrer... Bon je vous laisse à la lecture.

Cette petite histoire se passe après l'épisode 13 de la saison 3, pendant le bal que donne les Mikaelson.

**Personnages Principaux :** Kol & Bonnie

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède en aucun cas les personnages de cette série, j'ai uniquement l'histoire.

* * *

**Une rencontre inattendue**

J'étais dans la chambre de Caroline, assise sur son lit. Elle, elle était en train de regarder dans sa penderie, cherchant une robe à se mettre pour le bal des Mikaelson ce soir la boîte avec la robe bleue que Klaus lui avait offerte sur le lit, à mes côtés.

« _Je ne sais pas si tu trouveras une robe aussi belle après avoir vu celle-là..._ » Je lui dis, pas vraiment convaincue par sa recherche.

« _Merci Bonnie ! Vraiment !_ » Me dit-elle en se retournant, me regardant avec ses yeux bleus qui me lançaient des éclairs.

Je haussais légèrement les épaules, ne rajoutant rien. Je m'allongeais sur son lit, regardant le plafond où elle avait accroché des photos d'Elena, elle et moi il y en avait une dizaine pendant qu'elle, elle se remit à chercher dans ses vêtements. Elena, Caroline et moi, ça n'était pas comme au début. Nous n'avions plus les mêmes centres d'intérêts, ce qui avait fais que nous nous étions éloignées toutes les trois, et que Caroline et moi, nous nous étions un peu plus rapprochées. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, soupirant légèrement.

« _Je vais être obligée de mettre sa robe..._ » Me dit-elle en soupirant.

« _J'en ai bien peur._ » Je lui dis avec un sourire, c'est vrai que le fait qu'elle porte quelque chose que Klaus lui avait offert ne me réjouissait pas vraiment, mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle lui irait comme un gant.

« _Tu viendrais avec moi au bal ?_ » Me demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence, sa proposition me fit tourner la tête, la regardant avec surprise.

«_ Impossible. D'une part parce que je n'en ai pas envie parce que je hais les originels, et d'autre part parce que je n'ai rien à me mettre. _»

Caroline se leva d'un coup de son lit, et se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers sa penderie, fouillant à nouveau. Elle ressortit une longue robe verte avec une taille empire ceintrée d'une brodure dorée et perlée, sans bretelle avec une petite traîne. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

« _Bonnie, elle irait parfaitement bien avec tes superbes beaux yeux verts !_ » Me dit-elle toute enjouée.

« _Qu...Quoi ?!_ » Je lui demandais stupéfaite, me redressant sur le lit.

« _Tu vas mettre cette robe, les superbes chaussures qui vont avec et je t'emmène avec moi au bal des Mikaelson !_ » Elle me répondit toute excitée, puis elle rajouta en voyant que je n'étais pas d'accord. « _Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser ta meilleure amie, seule dans la demeure des Mikaelson ?_ »

Elle me fit un sourire victorieux car elle savait très bien queje n'allais pas la laisser aller toute seule là-bas. Je me levais, pris la robe qu'elle tenait et allais dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte alors que je l'entendis rire. Je ressortais quelques minutes plus tard, après m'être changée. Elle s'était elle aussi vêtue. Et comme je l'avais prévue, elle était tout simplement sublime. Déjà que Klaus craquait pour elle, mais là, il va être à genoux devant elle.

« _Tu es sublime Caroline._ » Je lui dis avec un sourire sincère. « _J'étais sûre qu'elle t'irait parfaitement._ »

« _Je te retourne le compliment, tu vas faire tomber tous les hommes ce soir !_ » Je ris légèrement en l'entendant.

«_ Mais j'y pense, Klaus ne m'a pas invité, il ne va peut-être pas vouloir que je vienne. _» Tentais-je dans un dernier élan d'espoir.

«_ On s'en fiche, et je suis sûre que lui aussi. Il se fiche de tout à part de ses hybrides. _»

Je la vis lever les yeux au ciel en se retournant vers son miroir pour se maquiller. Elle avait l'air d'être...jalouse des hybrides de Klaus. Je la soupçonnais d'avoir des sentiments autre que « haine » envers Klaus. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher car il avait toujours été charmant avec elle, même si je ne pouvait m'imaginer Caroline avec notre pire ennemi.

Après s'être maquillé, elle me tira vers elle et m'ordonna de fermer les yeux, ce que je fis. Après quelques minutes à me maquiller, elle me passa des chaussures que j'enfilais. On se prit en photo et nous nous rendîmes au manoir des Mikaelson. Nous arrivions au manoir, légèrement stressée du fait que nous allions à un bal d'originel. Nous entrions dans la demeure, bras dessus bras dessous.

Quelques secondes après notre arrivée, je repérais Klaus, qui lui avait vu Caroline. J'avais du mal à croire l'admiration que je voyait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il regardait Caroline. Il s'approcha de nous, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

« _Vous êtes époustouflantes Mesdemoiselles... _» Nous dit-il sincèrement, ou alors il jouait très bien la carte de la sincérité. « _Bonnie, je peux t'emprunter Caroline ?_ »

J'allais répondre lorsqu'un jeune homme se posta aux côtés de Klaus. Habillé d'un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon, il avait un visage angélique, même si ses yeux ne semblaient pas appartenir à ceux d'un ange.

«_ Vas-y Nik, je m'occupe de la demoiselle._ » Dit-il à Klaus tout en me regardant et en me tendant la main.

Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, j'étais déjà sur la piste de danse, contre lui, une main dans la sienne, l'autre sur son épaule alors que la sienne était posée sur ma taille. C'était un vampire. Avec la chance que j'ai et d'après la façon dont il avait appelé Klaus, j'imaginais qu'il était un des frères de l'hybride.

« _Je suis Kol. Kol Mikaelson. Et toi, tu dois être la sorcière._ » Me dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

« _Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bonnie que la sorcière._ » Je lui répondis en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Moi qui ne savait pas danser, avec lui j'avais l'impression de le savoir. Je me laissais guider par lui, lui faisant au moins confiance pour ça.

« _Très bien Bonnie._ »

Il me regardait dans les yeux, et semblait, tout comme Klaus, sincère. Mais qu'avait-il tous les deux à être « sincère » ? Ils sont censés être de puissants originels sanguinaires. Peut-être que la présence de leur mère les a assagis... En tout cas, c'était reposant. Mais je préférais rester sur mes gardes quand même. Je tournais la tête, cherchant Caroline des yeux pour voir si tout ce passait bien, et l'apperçu.

« _Ne t'en fais pas Bonnie, mon frère est incapable de faire du mal à ta meilleure amie._ » Me dit-il persuadé, tout en continuant de m'entraîner dans la danse.

« _Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?_ » Je haussais un de mes sourcils, dubitative.

«_ Il a eu un coup de cœur pour elle, et ça m'étonnerait sincèrement qu'il lui fasse du mal._ »

Je regardais Caroline une nouvelle fois et murmurais « J'espère » plus pour moi-même que pour lui. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, et étonnamment, je me laissais faire. J'allais même jusqu'à me rapprocher de son cou. Il avait un parfum vraiment très appréciable, ce qui me fis fermer les yeux inconsciemment. Mais que m'arrivait-il ?

« _Tu sais que tu es ravissante dans cette robe ?_ » Me demanda-t-il, ce qui me fit sourire, mais je restais contre lui, continuant de danser.

« _Caroline m'avait prévenue que je ferais tourner des têtes ce soir... _» Je le sentis lâcher un petit rire.

« _En tout cas tu fais tourner la mienne._ »

« _Merci _» Je lui répondis en souriant légèrement. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être complimentée. Généralement ce genre de chose était plutôt destiné à Caroline ou encore Elena.

D'un coup, je sentis une vague de magie se poser autour de moi. Je me redressais et tournais la tête vers la source, je vis Esther me regardait méchamment. Mon cœur se mit à accélerer rapidement, et j'entendis dans ma tête « Ne t'attache pas à ses monstres Bonnie ! Tu vas m'aider à les tuer plus tard. Et si tu refuses, j'ai ton cher papa comme moyen de pression. ». Comment ça mon père ? Qu'entendait-elle par attacher ? Je ne pouvais pas m'attacher à un vampire, et encore moins à un originel. Je n'en avais pas le droit à cause de ma condition de sorcière, c'était contre nature. Et pourquoi appelait-elle ses propres enfants des « monstres » ? N'était-elle pas censé reformer une famille avec eux ? Que préparait-elle ? Pourquoi vouloir leur mort ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je me reculais subitement de Kol, le regardait et allais vers Caroline, marchant rapidement.

« _Caroline, je vais rentrer. Fais attention à toi._ » Elle avait dû sentir la panique dans ma voix.

« _Que se passe-t-il Bonnie ?_ » Elle s'était détachée de Klaus, et me tirait désormais dans un couloir du manoir où il n'y avait personne. Nous étions suivi par Klaus et Kol qui était sûrement curieux quant à la raison de ma soudaine panique.

« _S'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir d'ici Caroline._ » Elle tenait mon bras fermement, et moi, plus je restais ici, plus je paniquais.

Je me concentrais rapidement sur sa main et la fis lâcher grâce à la magie. Elle me regardait choquée, je n'avais jamais utilisé la magie sur elle. Je lui murmurais un « désolée » et sortis du manoir rapidement. J'étais en bas des marches lorsque quelqu'un me prit la main et me tira en arrière. Je me retrouvais contre un torse.

« _Bonnie calme-toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre, mes frères et moi ne feront de mal à personne._ »

« _Et votre mère ?_ » Je demandais à Kol en le repoussant, les larmes aux yeux. « _Je ne peux pas avoir de contact avec vous. Je n'ai pas le droit, c'est contre nature !_ »

Je le repoussais fortement, mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Pas même d'un millimètre. Je reculais donc, mais il me serait contre lui.

« _Je veux apprendre à te connaître Bonnie. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas toujours suivi les lois, pourquoi suivre celle de Dame Nature ?_ » Il m'avait posé cette question de façon un peu sarcastique, ce qui avait le don de m'agacer.

«_ Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas apprendre à te connaître, mais il n'y a pas que moi qui entre en compte dans cette histoire ! _» Je le repoussais grâce à la magie. « _Je suis désolée Kol, dans d'autres conditions, j'aurais dit oui..._ »

C'est ainsi que je le laissais bloquée grâce à ma magie et partis rapidement chez moi. J'avais rencontré Kol, et malgré les mauvais jugements que j'avais entendu sur lui, j'avais tout de même passé une excellente soirée à danser dans ses bras.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attends de bonnes mais aussi de mauvaises critiques:)

Cet OS peut devenir une fiction si vous voulez et si elle vous a plus ^^ Dites moi tout en review...

**Jennyna...**


	2. 02 - La peine dans les yeux

Suite à vos reviews, j'ai décidé de transformer cet OS en fiction :) Merci à toutes et à tous ^^

**MyRedSky ****:** D'accord, je vais essayer d'arranger ça, faire que leurs comportements restent le plus près possible de ceux de la série :) Je te remercie pour cette critique, je les aime comme ça, car c'est comme ça qu'on s'améliore alors n'hésite pas à m'en refaire, je les prendrais vraiment en compte :) En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira

**nanak :** Et non, il ne se déteste pas, ça a été une bonne soirée pour tous les deux d'ailleurs, mise à part la mère de Kol. Mais la suite sera différente, car Bonnie a pris conscience que ça n'était pas dans sa nature de sorcière d'affectionner un vampire... J'espère que la suite te plaira

**Misssummer :** Oula la ton compliment me va droit au cœur. Vraiment.. :) Je suis comme toi pour les originaux, bien qu'au début je ne les portais pas vraiment dans mon cœur mais... comme on dit, et excuse-moi de l'expression, « il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis » lol Pour la grammaire et l'orthographe, c'est tout simple, je hais les fautes, après je ne dis pas que je n'en fais jamais, mais en tout cas je les évite. Merci pour ton enthousiasme bien présent dans ta review pour mon (peut-être) futur « franc succès », j'apprécie vraiment que tu crois en moi, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Je souhaite vraiment que la suite te plaise et que tu ne sois pas déçue

**miss23 :** Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Pour tout te dire, Elena me sort par les yeux, que ce soit dans les fictions, comme dans la série ! #fautquejemecalme C'est vrai qu'il y a un nombre assez faramineux de fiction dédié à eux. Bon après, n'oublions pas que ce sont les personnages principaux... J'espère que pour toi aussi, la suite de cet OS transformait en fiction, te plaira

**angelwhitelys ****:** Merci :) J'en ai pas lu beaucoup des fictions sur ce couple, et c'est vrai qu'en voyant l'épisode 12 de la saison 3 de The Vampire Diaries, et notamment la folle proximité de ces deux personnages dans un des couloirs du lycée, a fais germer cette petite idée d'OS dans mon esprit ^^ Qui maintenant fais place à une fiction...

**Elina :** Merci beaucoup ! Un mot qui me va droit au cœur !:) J'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi bien

**Lea Michaelson ****:** Ouiiiii une suite ! Oh mon dieu ! Mais...tu es de la famille aux Mikaelson ? Lea Mikaelson ? Mdr désolée je craque complètement...

**Malika :** Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Vive le Kennett ! Et merciiiiii braucouppppppp !

**Guest :** Ah merci beaucoup ! J'espère de tout cœur que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi bien !

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède en aucun cas les personnages de cette série, j'ai uniquement l'histoire.

**La peine dans les yeux**

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minute que j'étais rentrée chez moi, encore vêtue de la robe de Caroline, tournant en rond dans mon salon, à réfléchir. Des réflexions qui tournaient autour de beaucoup de choses. Caroline, mon père, Esther, Klaus, Elena, la fameuse destruction, allant même jusqu'à ma mère, Kol aussi... Je décidais d'appeler au bout de quelques minutes mon père. Je pris mon téléphone et tapais son numéro. J'attendis une, deux sonneries avant qu'il ne décroche.

« _Bonnie ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ » Me demanda directement mon père la voix légèrement endormie mais aussi un peu inquiet. Je regardais rapidement l'heure et vis qu'il était une heure du matin.

« _Je suis désolée papa si je t'ai réveillé, tout va bien pour moi, ne t'en fais pas. C'était pour savoir si tu allais bien ?_ » Je lui parlais calmement pour ne pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

«_ Hum, oui, ça va..._ »

« _D'accord, je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé, je te laisse te rendormir. Bisous_ »

Il me souhaita une bonne nuit et je raccrochais soulagée d'avoir entendu qu'il se portait bien. S'il n'avait pas été aussi tard, ou plutôt tôt ici, il se serait douté de quelque chose. Mais là, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à réfléchir ou bien à se faire des réflexions sur le « Pourquoi ma fille m'appelle à une heure du matin juste pour savoir si je vais bien ? ». Sans que je ne m'y attende, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte assez abruptement, me faisant sursauter et retourner vers la porte.

« _Bonnie ! Ouvre, je sais que tu es derrière la porte ! Je te jure que si tu n'ouvres pas je défonce la porte ! Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose alors tu vas tout de suite me le dire de quoi il s'agit ! _» C'était Kol, et il avait l'air assez énervé. Et puis, d'où il se prenait pour me donner tels ou tels ordres ? Je suis pas sa pote !

« _Dégage de chez moi Kol ! Je suis pas ta pote alors je n'ai rien à te dire de mes sois-disants problème !_ » Je lui dis sans ouvrir la porte, ne m'approchant même pas de celle-ci. Je fronçais ensuite les sourcils, me rappelant qu'il voulait défoncer la porte. « _Et puis c'est quoi cette idée de détruire ma porte ? Tu ne peux pas rentrer espèce d'idiot !_ » Je rajoutais avec haine.

Il continuait de frapper à la porte, quant à moi, je montais dans ma chambre tout en ignorant royalement les frappes qu'il donnait sur le bois... Je me déshabillais et mis un long tee-shirt m'arrivant à mi-cuisse avec écrit dessus « I'm a princess... ». J'entrais dans mon lit, sous la couverture, je n'entendais plus Kol alors que la fenêtre de ma chambre était ouverte. Il avait dû partir.

C'était décidé, à partir de maintenant j'allais l'envoyer paître. Même si j'aurais aimé au fond de moi le connaître, c'était impossible. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Les sorcières sont sensées haïr au plus haut point les vampires. Et je pense qu'avoir comme meilleure amie un vampire n'est pas vraiment autorisé. Alors s'intéresser de façon plus qu'amicalement à un originel, n'est pas quelque chose que les sorcières apprécieraient. De plus, comme me l'avait annoncé Esther, j'allais l'aider à les détruire, je ne sais pas comment mais je pense qu'elle me contactera, le plus tard serait le mieux.

Avoir comme futur proche la destruction des originels était une raison en plus de celle de ma nature, à ne pas m'attacher à eux, et encore moins à lui avec son visage d'ange alors que l'on m'avait dit qu'il était sûrement le plus horrible des originels. Comme Kol l'avait supposé, je ne suivais pas toujours les règles, mais celle qu'Esther avait mis en jeu, j'allais la suivre. Il s'agissait de la vie de mon père.

« _A quoi penses-tu ma petite sorcière ? A l'effet que je t'ai fais ce soir ? _» J'entendis par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je le sentais avoir son sourire ce qui m'énervait. Je me levais et allais me poster devant la fenêtre. Il était assis sur une branche du cerisier devant ma chambre, appuyé contre le tronc. Lorsque je m'approchais, il tourna sa tête vers moi et c'est là que je vis que j'avais raison. Son sourire satisfait était bel et bien plaqué sur son visage, me regardant de haut en bas, enfin, ce que la fenêtre lui laissait voir.

« _Désolée de te décevoir petit vampire, mais je pensais à comment j'allais pouvoir vous éliminer toi et ta famille pour que Mystic Falls redevienne Mystic Falls !_ » Sur ces mots je fermais la fenêtre d'un coup sec et tirais les rideaux.

Je l'entendis tout de même rire un peu, puis je retournais me coucher. Je regardais mon plafond, où j'avais moi aussi accroché des photos de mes amis, et de ma famille, notamment mon père... Je n'avais pas le droit de le perdre, il était le dernier membre de ma famille et je refusais qu'il me laisse lui aussi. Ma mère m'avait abandonné, ma grand-mère était décédée... Pourquoi c'était toujours compliqué ? Dans cette ville, j'ai l'impression que tout est devenu difficile. On a à peine 18 ans, et tout nous tombe dessus. Je soupirais, tentant de me détendre. Sauf qu'il m'était impossible de me détendre lorsque je repensais aux mots qu'Esther avait prononcé... Une larme roula sur ma joue que j'essuyais rapidement, ne voulant pas être faible même si je savais que personne ne pouvait me voir.

Quelqu'un toqua doucement à ma fenêtre. Je soupirais encore plus sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait.

« _Sans rire Kol, dégage sinon je t'aide à partir !_ »

« _Pourquoi tu pleures ?_ » Il me demanda derrière la fenêtre, comme si je ne lui avais rien dis.

Je me relevais ouvrais les rideaux et la fenêtre, énervée cette fois-ci. Je le regardais méchamment.

« _Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Vous les originels vous vous foutez de tout ! Vous n'en avait rien à faire de la vie des personnes d'ici, ou d'ailleurs par la même occasion. Les sacrifices, les morts ou encore les menaces, vous vous en fichez parce que ça n'est pas vous qui les recevaient mais nous !_ » Je me pointais du doigt pour lui montrer que c'était nous, les non-originels. Lui me regardait sans rien dire. « _Pourquoi vous existez ? Pourquoi les sorcières existent ? J'en ai marre de tout ce surnaturel ! Et toi et ta famille vous en êtes la source ! Tout ce qu'il se passe dans la vie de Caroline, d'Elena, de ma voisine car même si elle ne connaît rien de ce monde elle y est exposée, moi aussi j'y suis exposée ! Tous le monde est en danger à causer de ta famille ! Et toi, tu viens me demander pourquoi je pleure ?! Alors maintenant, tu vas avoir la gentillesse de descendre de ma fenêtre et de rentrer chez toi, ou faire ce que tu veux, mais loin de moi !_ » J'avais crié cette dernière phrase, énervée au plus haut point. Lui, il ne m'avait rien fais, et pourtant c'était lui qui récoltait toute ma frustration.

Il me regardait, et je le regardais aussi. Il semblait assimiler tout ce que je venais de lui dire, ne montrant rien, il n'avait pas l'air touché, en colère, ou quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait rien. Aucune émotion.

« _Je te laisse tranquille pour ce soir. Mais on se reverra ma chère Bonnie Bennett. Je n'abandonne jamais._ » Il m'avait dis ça calmement, sans son éternel sourire satisfait, il n'y avait toujours rien comme expression, ni sur son visage, ni dans ses yeux.

Je sentis une brise fraîche. Il avait disparu.

Alors ? Pas déçu ? Dites-moi tout ce que vous pensez ^^

Encore merci à tous le monde pour vos superbes reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur parce que mon autre fiction ne semble pas remporter un aussi franc succès...


	3. 03 - Je suis chiant, mais j'assume

Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous :) Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews :D

**Nina59210 :** Oui, tu as raison, il va bien la harceler, du Grand Kol quoi... Lol

**nanak :** Mission impossible c'est clair ! Moi sérieux il me harcèlerait comme ça mais je lui saute dessus ! Mdr

**WhiteBlackGrey :** Oh my God ! Je vais faire ma fan hystérique prépare toi ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh hhhh j'adore tes histoires ! J'ai lu toutes tes fictions (j'ai pas laissé de review parce que je n'avais pas encore de compte sur fanfiction, mais je crois que je vais les relire et toutes les commenter ^^). Pour en revenir à ta review, je te remercie, ça me fait réellement plaisir, surtout que c'est un compliment. Je crois que je suis aux anges lol. Non sans rire, j'adore vraiment tes fictions, alors merci d'avoir lu la mienne et donné ton avis, et de faire de superbes histoires :)

**angelwhitelys :** Un simple mot mais qui me fait un grand effet, merci beaucoup, en espérant que tu trouves la suite « excellente » aussi :)

**malika :** Oh... T'es trop gentille ** Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est persistant et emmerdant, mais trop beau, je suis TOTALEMENT d'accord avec toi

**Elina :** C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée pour le point de vue de Kol pour ce chapitre, ettttttttt j'ai écouté ton idée. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses car c'est toi qui en a eu l'idée ^^

**Guest :** Oh merci, c'est super gentil:D

**BAMON56 :** Merci, moi j'adore les reviews que vous me laissez :)

* * *

**Je suis chiant, mais j'assume**

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée qui commençait. Les papillons volaient, les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait... Ah ah ah, je suis comique ! Ceci était tout simplement une blague. Vous n'avez tout de même pas cru que le grand, le superbe, le magnifique Kol Mikaelson venait à s'émerveiller devant la...nature ? Devant une belle femme sexy je ne dis pas non, et encore, il faut qu'elle en ai sous le capot ! Pour en revenir à cette journée, elle était tout simplement comme toutes les autres depuis plus de 1000 ans.

Je vais être honnête avec vous, j'avais pensé toute la nuit à Bonnie. Que c'était-il passé pendant notre danse pour qu'elle s'enfuit de cette manière ? Elle avait un pouvoir attractif sur moi. C'était assez effrayant. Mais je n'allais ni le montrer à quiconque ni laisser ce « pouvoir » me changer. J'étais Kol Mikaelson ne l'oublions pas !

Je descendais les marches du manoir de mon frère. J'étais habillé décontracté, mais toute façon sur moi, c'était toujours sexy. Il était assez tôt mais j'étais motivé à trouver ce qui avait effrayé ma petite sorcière, elle qui n'avait l'air d'avoir peur de personne. Je me rendis en ville après avoir pris les clés de la voiture à Nik. Il ne se gène pas lui en matière de voiture ! Une belle sportive, c'est parfait pour Kol ça ! J'allais acheté deux cafés à emporter et me dirigeais vers la maison de Bonnie, garant la voiture devant chez elle. J'allais frapper à sa porte, les cafés à la main dans une petite boîte, et me munis de mon plus beau sourire parmi mes autres plus beaux sourire. Elle ouvris la porte une trentaine de seconde après. Elle était sexy avec son tee-shirt « I'm a princess... »

« _Bonjour ma...princesse_ » Oui je sais, ça fait bizarre de m'entendre dire ça, pour moi aussi, mais comment réussir à avoir ce que je veux, si je ne la drague pas un minimum ? « _Je t'apporte le café_. »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?!_ » Si on avait cru quelques secondes avant à une adorable petite princesse mitigée sorcière qui venait tout juste de se réveiller, j'avais en face de moi une tigresse prête à attaquer.

« _Je te l'ai dis, ça se voit que tu n'es pas du matin petite tigresse. Je répète donc : j'apporte le café. Tu me laisses entrer pour qu'on le boive ensemble ? Avec un peu de chance on finira dans ton lit. _» Je lui fis un clin d'oeil avec un sourire tout à fait innocent.

Elle se décala sur le côté, un sourire aux lèvres. Pendant une fraction de seconde, vous comme moi, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait (enfin) me faire entrer. Mais elle me ferma la porte au nez, gardant son sourire. Je soufflais légèrement.

«_ A l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de ta maison, nous boirons ce café ensemble._ » Je lui dis avec un sourire. Je savais très bien qu'elle m'avait entendu car elle était dans la cuisine, c'est-à-dire tout près de sa porte.

Elle était (enfin (encore une fois...Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être casse-pied...)) sortie. Comment j'avais fais ? Très simple. J'avais chanté :

_« Ma petite Bonnie,_

_Ma petite sorcière,_

_Un café tout chaud t'attends._

_Un beau gosse tout chaud, t'attend aussi._

_Petite Bonnie, sors, et tu découvriras_

_Ma perfection._

_Et tant que tu ne sortiras pas_

_Je continuerais, cette douce mélodie. »_

Tout en tapant sur la porte en rythme, et en la répétant une bonne vingtaine de fois avant qu'elle ne se décide à sortir. Je lui souris, victorieux et allais m'asseoir sur le petit banc qu'il y avais sous sa terrasse, lui tendant le gobelet. Elle s'approcha légèrement après quelques secondes d'hésitation, et tendais sa main pour attraper le gobelet. Je reculais ma main légèrement pour qu'elle s'avance. Elle se retrouva à à peine 50 centimètres mais me regarda méchamment.

« _Tu te décides à me le donner ce café ?!_ » Me cria-t-elle dessus, ce qui me fis encore plus sourire.

« _Doucement petite lionne, assis toi à côté de moi. _» Je lui montrais d'un mouvement de tête la place à côté de moi.

J'entendis son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'elle fit ce que je lui avais demandé. Le banc n'était pas très long, du coup, nos bras se touchaient. Le rythme de son cœur s'était accélérer parce qu'elle avait peur de moi ? Non, Bonnie n'avait peur de personne. Enfin, sauf hier soir. Ou bien alors c'était cette proximité qui la mettait dans tous ses états. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. Je faisais cet effet à toute la gente féminine.

Je lui tendais une nouvelle fois son café qu'elle attrapa rapidement, veillant à éviter tout contact avec moi, ce qui me fit sourire d'autant plus.

« _Alors bien dormis ?_ » Cette simple question me valut un regard profondément noir, ce qui m'arracha un énième sourire.

« _J'imagine que tu n'es pas ici pour parler de mon sommeil. Va droit au but s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas que ça à faire._ ». Je hochais légèrement la tête.

« _Ok, très bien. Je voulais savoir ce qui t'avait effrayer hier soir au point de nous fausser compagnie ?_ » Je lui demandais directement, sans passer par quatre chemins comme elle me l'avait demandé. Comme quoi je pouvais être un gentil vampire... (Notez encore une fois l'ironie.)

Je la vis déglutir difficilement et regarder son café, avant de se reprendre rapidement. Je devais l'avouer, elle était forte en ce qui concernait la divulgation de ses sentiments. Sauf pour moi bien sûr, ça va de soi.

« _Je n'ai rien à te dire, à part que je n'ai pas le droit de rester près des vampires si ce n'est pas pour les détruire. Je te rappelle que je suis une sorcière et que les sorcières sont ennemies avec les vampires._ » Après quelques secondes, je riais légèrement ce qui me valut un autre regard noir.

« _C'est ça ton explication ? C'est pitoyable._ » Je la regardais et repris mon sérieux. « _Je découvrirais ce que tu caches Bonnie Bennett._ »

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la voiture pour rentrer au manoir, la laissant dans ses réflexions.

Je venais de rentrer de chez Bonnie et cherchais désormais ce qui me servait, à défaut d'autre chose, de frère. Il était là, assis dans le sofa du petit salon, en train de dessiner. Je m'affalais sur le canapé à ses côtés.

« _Salut mon cher frère ! Petite sortie au bar, t'es tenté ?_ » Je vis le dessin qu'il était en train de faire, c'était le visage de Caroline avec la tête d'un cheval à côté d'elle. Mon frère avait vraiment un talent, je devais l'avouer, bon pas à haute voix mais à l'intérieur de moi-même c'était déjà bien suffisant. Je haussais les épaules. « _Tenté ou pas tenté tu viens avec moi de toute façon. Je ne veux pas y aller avec Elijah, il est trop sérieux, et encore moins avec Rebekah, elle est trop chiante. Finn n'en parlons pas et Mère... Emmener Mère dans un bar serait une mauvaise idée je pense. Et y aller tout seul ça craint, et ça fait désespéré._ »

Je me relevais du canapé et attendais qu'il en fasse de même. Mais il n'en fit rien. J'avais tourné ma tête vers lui.

« _Je te jure que si tu lèves pas tes fesses de ce sofa et que tu ne pose pas ce stupide crayon et cette stupide feuille où tu as dessiné cette stupide fille, je vais te le faire regretter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Et tu sais que ça peut-être long pour nous. Sauf si bien sûr tu décides de me planter une dague dans le cœur._ » Je lui avais dis tout ça avec arrogance, un sourire tout aussi arrogant aux lèvres, comme je savais si bien le faire.

Il me regarda avec haine et me lança d'une voix profonde, « _Ne parle jamais plus de Caroline comme ça._ ». Mais il se leva après quelques secondes de regard qu'il voulait meurtrier, puis, il posa tout ses outils de dessin sur la table basse. Il marcha vers la porte d'entrée tout en prenant sa veste, je le suivis après avoir fait un sourire satisfait.

Au bout de quelques minutes de voiture, nous arrivions au Grill. En entrant, je sentais déjà que certaines personne étaient ivres alors qu'il était à peine 20 heures. Les humains, ils sont tous pathétiques.

Nous étions assis tous les deux au comptoir où nous enchaînions les verres depuis maintenant une bonne heure, mais l'effet de l'alcool sur notre organisme était minime.

« _Bon alors Kol, tu n'as pas dis à Mère où tu étais parti après le bal. Je crois qu'elle n'était pas ravie de ne pas savoir ce que tu faisais. Quelle jeune femme as-tu encore attiré ?_ » Il me demanda en souriant amusé avant de boire un peu de son verre. «_ Et ne me mens pas. _» Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Ah oui ? Il veut savoir ? Ok, très bien. Et je vais faire ça bien, sans mensonges.

« _J'étais avec Bonnie. _» Je lui répondis tout simplement, avant de moi aussi, boire un peu de ce délice. Je l'entendis tousser car il s'était étranglé. Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi après que sa quinte de toux soit passé.

« _Tu as couché avec Bonnie ?!_ » Me demanda-t-il plus que surpris. Quant à moi, je décidais d'entrer dans son jeu.

« _Pourquoi ça a l'air de t'étonner ? _» Je lui demandais en le regardant dans les yeux, un sourire en coin. Je n'avais pas menti, j'avais juste répondu à sa question par une autre question. Ce n'était pas mentir, c'était caché la vérité. Différence !

« _Parce que Bonnie n'est : Petit un : Pas assez folle pour te laisser entrer, et j'entends par là, dans sa maison, pas autre part. Je précise parce que je sais à quoi tu pensais Kol !_ » Se justifia-t-il, sûrement après avoir vu un autre sourire en coin de ma part. « _Petit deux : parce qu'elle ne se laissera jamais séduire par toi ou n'importe quel autre vampire, c'est une sorcière. _»

Je haussais légèrement les épaules, signe que je ne voulais plus en parler. J'avais la porte d'entrée du Grill dans mon champs de vision, ce qui me permettait de regarder toutes les jolies femmes qui pénétraient dans ce lieu. C'est là que je vis Caroline entrer. Nik ne semblait pas d'accord par rapport à la fin de cette conversation par...moi-même. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais je le coupais majestueusement.

« _Je reconnais cette fille, elle était au bal hier._ » Je lui dis avec un sourire amusé, lui montrant Caroline qui venait d'entrée dans le Grill, je savais que Nik craquait complètement pour elle. Je décidais de l'ennuyer un peu. J'avais le droit non ? Il m'avait tout de même enfermé dans un cercueil ! « _Je pense qu'elle serait tout à fait à mon goût._ »

«_ Dis encore un mot et je te jure que je t'arrache le foie. _» Me répondit-il tout en fixant Caroline, moi, je le regardais, admirant la réaction excessive de mon frère face à mes propos.

Je souriais, amusé par la situation. Avec Nik on avait vidé plus de la moitié du bar. Faisant tourner mon whisky dans mon verre, je regardais Caroline passer près de nous. Sans un regard. Je jetais un œil dans la direction de Niklaus et vis qu'il suivais Caroline des yeux. Il l'interpella par son prénom, la faisant se retourner.

« _Oh, c'est vous..._ » Lui répondit-elle visiblement très enthousiaste. Notez la légère pointe d'ironie, encore une fois.

« _Tu veux boire un verre avec nous ?_ » Nik lui proposa, ignorant royalement la remarque de la belle blonde. Je montrais mon verre à Caroline, l'invitant moi aussi à nous rejoindre. Au moins il me ficherait la paix avec Bonnie si son esprit était tourné vers la ravissante blonde. Après tout, ça pourrait m'être favorable à moi aussi c'était tout de même la meilleure amie de ma sorcière, j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de lui poser des questions sur elle.

« _C'est gentil, mais je préférerais encore mourir de soif._ » Nous répondit-elle avec un sourire légèrement arrogant je dirais. Elle se retourna, et repartit par là où elle était arrivée.

Je me tournais vers Klaus pour voir sa tête face à ce vent assez monumental dirons-nous, je l'imaginais déjà bouillir de rage, ça en était jouissif avant même que je ne vois sa tête. Et là, surpriiiiiiiise ! Il souriait, la regardant partir.

« _Elle est pas éblouissante ?_ » Me demanda-t-il en se penchant vers moi tout en continuant de la regarder.

« _C'est vrai qu'elle a de l'allure quand elle s'éloigne de toi. _» Je lui répondais, me moquant de lui. Dommage pour moi, ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

Il finit son verre et le posa sur le comptoir, détachant enfin son regard de Caroline qui venait de sortir, pour me regarder. Il me dit avec un large sourire « _Je prend ça comme un défi._ ». Et il rejoignit, j'imagine, Caroline, avec un pas déterminé. Me laissant seul au comptoir. Je soupirais et appuyais mes deux coudes sur le comptoir, faisant encore tourner mon whisky dans mon verre. J'étais seul, au bar, la seule chose que je ne voulais pas car je ne voulais pas être pathétique comme tout ces humains. Je finissais mon verre d'une traite, le posais et me tournais pour partir lorsque je sentis quelque chose s'enfoncer dans mon cœur. Je n'avais rien senti venir, sûrement dû à l'alcool. Même si ça ne faisait pas effet tant que ça, ça pouvait nous distraire à ce que je vois... Je levais les yeux pour découvrir la prochaine victime sur ma liste... Alaric... Et ce fût...

Le trou noir.

* * *

Vous avez vu ? J'ai repris mot pour mot, concernant les dialogues, un passage d'un des épisodes de la saison 3, saurez-vous deviner lequel ? C'est un passage que j'adore énormément... :)

Bon, et concernant ce point de vue ? Nouveau pour moi du côté de Kol... J'avoue que c'est assez complexe d'écrire ce que Kol pense, car il est complètement barjo :s Mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime :p

Et concernant le chapitre en général maintenant ? Donnez moi vos impressions, je les prends toutes en compte :) D'ailleurs encore merci à Elina pour m'avoir proposé d'écrire ce chapitre du point de vue de Kol. Je me dis que ça serait pas mal aussi d'en faire d'autres point de vue. À part Kol et Bonnie je veux dire :)

Bon et sinon cette Saint Valentin ? Moi je l'ai encore passé toute seule... C'est d'une tristesse... Oui je sais... « Pitoyable, tu es pathétique ! » → C'est ce que Kol est en train de me dire...

Je suis tellement entrée dans son personnage pour ce chapitre que je l'entends Oo Oh my God... Je suis timbrée...

En espérant que ce dernier commentaire ne vous ait pas fait peur (ou pas trop en tout cas), j'espère vous revoir « Dans le prochain épisode... » Hum... Je veux dire, chapitre !

Bisous

**Jennyna**


	4. 04 - La vampire attitude

Un nouveau grand **MERCI** pour vos reviews ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

**WhiteBlackGrey : **Hello ! Ah oui celle-ci est plus française que la précédente, mais j'avais compris l'essentiel ;) Heureuse que la chanson t'es plus ^^ Je vais lui demander s'il ne veut pas en faire un clip, ça pourrait être...caliente mdr #okokjemetais... Moi ma réplique préféré dans ce passage (que tu as très bien reconnu ^^) c'est « Dis encore un mot et je te jure que je t'arrache le foie. » de Klaus, just perfect ** Concernant ta Saint-Valentin et tout ça, j'ai entendu dire qu'on avait tous notre moitié quelque part. Je te souhaite de tout cœur de la trouver :) Bisous bisous et merci pour ta review.

Petit cadeau pour toi ) :

« Ma petite WhiteBlackGrey,

Ma petite écrivaine,

Un café tout chaud t'attends.

Un beau gosse tout chaud, t'attend aussi.

Petite WhiteBlackGrey, sors, et tu découvriras

Ma perfection.

Et tant que tu ne sortiras pas

Je continuerais, cette douce mélodie. »

**Nina59210 :** Oui, Kol et sa mère au bar... Quelle idée -–' Mdr Pour le kidnapping... C'est pas une mauvaise idée x) On verra bien, peut-être par la suite :) Et il a pire que raison quand il dit qu'il est sexy ! Moi je dirais qu'il est hyper méga giga sexy ! Lol Merci pour ta review ^^

**malika :** Oui ! Tu as raison ! Serrons-nous les coudes !:D Contente que sa petite chanson t'es plus ^^ Elle va devenir un tube je penses. Je vais l'envoyer à Julie Plec, elle lui feras peut-être chanter mdr Bisous et merci pour review:)

**Lea Mickaelson :** De qualité la patience est, jeune padawan :p

**Elina :** Si si si j'ai vu la saison 4 !:D J'ai hâte de voir la suite d'ailleurs ^^ Et merci pour ton compliment :) Gros bisous

**Misssummer :** Ah merci à toi :) Kol est...pleins de qualité, mais pleins de défaut aussi, mais on l'adore comme il est ** Moi il n'y pas de petit ami non plus, pourtant je ne m'investis pas à fond dans mes études... ce qui est nul et que je vais changer d'ailleurs ! Je suis contente de voir que mon commentaire ne t'as pas fais peur ^^ Je pense que j'avais légèrement craqué mdr

**Bamon56 :** Oh merci ça me fait plaisir de lire ça parce que je n'avais JAMAIS pensé comme Kol, c'est-à-dire comme un psychopathe on peut le dire tout de même mdr Il est dérangé ce garçon x) Et non, je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais tu ne peux tuer ni Esther ni Alaric je suis navrée... Mais imagine si j'en ai besoin par la suite et que tu les a tué, comment je ferais moi ? Lol Allez tchou poulette, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

**Ange Feather :** Hellooooo :) Tu sais que j'ai eu peur au début de ton commentaire ?:s J'ai manqué de faire une crise cardiaque Oo J'aimerais bien voir d'ailleurs la fiction où tu as pu voir des ressemblances. Parce que j'en ai lu pas mal et c'est vrai que peut-être inconsciemment j'ai fais quelques rapprochement sans le vouloir. Et j'en suis vraiment désolée car ça n'était pas du tout mon but (et ça ne l'ait toujours pas d'ailleurs ^^) Je suis donc heureuse d'apprendre que la suite t'as fais rire :D Pour ce qui est de Bonnie qui retourne sa veste, il y a une explication :) Toute simple d'ailleurs, mais vous le saurez tous peut-être plus tard ;) Quand aux conjugaisons, je suis navrée, mais j'ai toujours eu de grands problèmes avec ces deux temps :s Je suis contente que ma fiction t'intéresses et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite. Et désolée à l'avance si tu vois des fautes (surtout au niveau de la conjugaison) Bisous

* * *

**La vampire attitude**

J'étais assise dans mon salon, tranquillement installée, en train de lire un de mes grimoires. J'étais plutôt en train de chercher un sort. Quel sort ? Un sort pour éviter d'être attirer par les vampires. Par un vampire plus particulièrement. Oui, car Kol m'attirait mais m'irritait aussi. Je le détestais à un point inimaginable. Détesté par toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait pu commettre, pour son arrogance, pour ce stupide sourire à chaque fois qu'il savait qu'il gagnait la partie, d'être beau à en tomber par terre, de me faire fondre quand il me regardait sincèrement comme il l'avait fait au bal, de me sourire comme il l'avait fait, de me parler comme il l'avait fait... Et toutes ces autres choses qui me faisaient craqué pour lui, mais que je n'avouerais jamais à quelqu'un. Et encore moins à lui.

Il était passé ce matin, j'avais feint d'être remontée contre lui, de le détester. Mais dans ma tête j'étais contente qu'il s'intéresse à moi de cette manière. J'imagine qu'à ses yeux je n'étais qu'un défi. Et j'allais le rester, je ne comptais pas lui dire ce qu'il recherchait et encore moins lui avouer qu'il m'attirait.

En début d'après-midi, la porte d'entrée sonna à nouveau. J'espérais que ce ne soit pas ce stupide vampire. Je fus assez surprise lorsque je vis sa mère.

_ « _Bonjour Bonnie. Il me semble que nous devrions avoir une discussion. _» Me dit-elle avec un sourire innocent. Oubliant par conséquent les menaces qu'elle avait lancé sur mon père. « _Oh, et j'ai ramené quelqu'un._ » Elle se décala et je découvris ma mère.

- « _Abby ?_ » Je regardais celle qui était ma mère, surprise de la voir, et plus encore de la voir avec cette sorcière. Nous ne nous étions pas revue depuis que nous l'avions libéré de son cercueil. Je me remis à regarder Esther. « _J'aimerais avoir une discussion avec vous, en effet._ » Je lui dis méchamment. Elle s'en prenait à mon père dans un premier temps, et maintenant elle ajoutait ma mère ?

Je me décalais pour qu'elles rentrent toutes les deux. Esther fit comme chez elle, s'installant dans le fauteuil de mon père. Je me mis en face d'elle dans le canapé, où ma mère vint me rejoindre. Esther était vraiment noble dans ses mouvements. Elle était assise bien droite, les jambes croisaient et ses mains posaient sur ses genoux.

- « _Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier toutes les deux de m'avoir fait sortir de ce cercueil. Cela faisait mille ans que je supportais les horreurs de mes enfants._ »

- «_ C'est pour ça que vous voulez que je vous aide à les tuer ?_ »

- « _Non, pas toi Bonnie, mais vous, toutes les deux. La mère et la fille de la lignée Bennett. Vous êtes mes sœurs. Vous devez m'aider à éradiquer le mal que j'ai créer sur Terre. _» Me répondit-elle avec une voix douce et calme.

Dans l'après-midi, nous nous rendions vers la maison des sorcières comme nous l'avait demandé Esther. Elle n'avait pas fait de menace durant notre entretien, mais je savais que la vie de mon père était en jeu si je ne faisais pas ce qu'elle demandait. Arrivées là-bas, nous apercevons Esther et Finn, un de ses fils, nous rejoindre. Elle nous expliqua comment nous allions procéder. Je ne disais rien, la laissant parler.

- « _Nous allons enfin éliminer le mal que j'ai créé. Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah et Kol ne seront plus de ce monde après ce soir. Durant le bal, j'ai lié mes fils ensemble. Si un meurt, les autres aussi. C'est pour cela que mon fils Finn va se sacrifier._ »

Après cette annonce, après qu'elle nous ait dit que les originels allaient mourir, que Kol allait mourir, je sentis un pincement au cœur, mais n'en dis rien, faisant taire cette tristesse qui ne devrait pas exister.

- « _Et vous, vous souhaitez vous sacrifier ? _» Demanda ma mère à Finn.

- « _Pour moi ce n'est pas un sacrifice. Mais une délivrance._ » Répondit Finn calmement.

Sans que l'on sache pourquoi, Finn tomba au milieu du cercle qu'Esther avait fais quelques minutes avant. Comme s'il y avait été poignardé par la dague, devenant gris et ayant des veines noires qui apparaissaient sur son visage. Esther n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il y avait un problème. Au bout d'à peine dix minutes, Finn reprit des couleurs et se releva.

Nous nous demandions ce qu'il s'était passé.

- « _Ils sont là Mère. _» Dit-il à Esther d'une façon sérieuse.

- « _Non, il est trop tôt, la Lune n'a pas atteint son but encore. » Elle se tourna vers nous. « Rentrez dans la maison des sorcières, elles vous protégeront._ »

Nous l'écoutions et entrions dans la maison, descendant dans la cave. Là où la puissance magique était la plus forte. Je me tournais vers Abby mais je vis Stefan à la place.

- «_ Stefan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ » Je lui demandais perdue et regardais derrière lui, mais Abby n'était pas là. «_ Où est ma mère ?_ » J'allais avancer mais il me bloqua le passage. Je le fixais avec un regard interrogateur.

- « _Je suis désolée Bonnie. Mais nous devons sauver Elena. On est obligé de casser la lignée des Bennett._ » Il semblait triste, je comprenais ce qu'il voulait faire.

- « _Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Esther utilise le pouvoir des sorcières mortes comme des sorcières vivantes. _»

- «_ Je sais..._ »

Je comprenais donc qu'il voulait me transformer en vampire. Je le suppliais, ne voulant pas en devenir un, ne voulant pas perdre tout mes pouvoirs. C'est là que j'entendis un cri. Abby. Je regardais à nouveau Stefan et murmurais dans un sanglot « _Non_ » auquel il répondit qu'il était désolé. Je le poussais et partais à la recherche de ma mère.

Je remontais jusqu'à être à l'extérieur où j'aperçus les trois originels. Esther et Finn avait disparu, et Damon, était debout à côté de ma mère. Je me précipitais à ses côtés me mettant à genoux, et la regardais, prenant sa main.

- « _Je suis désolée Bonnie. C'était le seul moyen._ » Je relevais le visage vers lui. En colère contre tous le monde à ce moment là. Triste pour ma mère. Tout mes sentiments se mélangeaient. La haine, la colère, la tristesse, la fureur.

- « _Vous êtes tous des connards ! Vous ne pensez qu'à vous !_ » Je me relevais en criant et en me mettant face à Damon. Il faisait une tête et demie de plus que moi mais je n'étais pas le moins du monde effrayée.

- « _Allons Bonnie, vois le bon côté des choses. Elle n'est pas morte._ » Tenta-t-il. Mais je l'envoyais violemment contre un arbre et le bloquais, plaqué contre le tronc, grâce à mes pouvoirs.

- «_ Bonnie ! _» J'entendis Stefan crier derrière moi. Je le bloquais lui aussi, ainsi que les originels qui n'avaient pas bougé jusque là. La colère décuplant mes pouvoirs.

- «_ Bonnie s'il te plaît, arrête ça._ » Me demanda Damon alors que je m'approchais de lui, ramassant quelques branches d'arbres assez épaisses qui serviraient parfaitement de pieu.

Arrivée à son hauteur, je lui plantais une branche dans l'abdomen, une dans chacune de ses cuisses et la plus épaisse juste à côté de son cœur. L'entendant crier à chaque fois. Je les relâchais tous de ce sort. Damon tomba au sol, souffrant. Je me mis à sa hauteur et relevais sa tête pour qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- « _Allons Damon, vois le bon côté des choses. Tu n'es pas mort. _» Je lui répétais les mots qu'il m'avait servi quelques minutes plus tôt, avec haine contrairement à lui.

Je me tournais vers les autres, ils étaient là à me regarder, ne disant rien, ne bougeant pas alors que désormais il le pouvait. Je vis Stefan se diriger vers Damon, mais je le stoppais et le fis pivoter vers moi.

- « _Tu m'as déçue Stefan. La confiance que j'avais en toi à complètement disparu. Ne viens plus jamais me demander de l'aide que ce soit pour toi ou pour Elena. Jamais. Tu m'entends ?_ »

Il me fit « _Oui _» de la tête et je le relâchais, retournant vers ma mère. Ma gorge se serra lorsque je la vis inerte, je fermais les yeux et inspirais profondément pour m'éviter de pleurer.

- « _Veux-tu que nous te raccompagnons chez toi Bonnie ? Avec ta mère bien entendu. _»

Je relevais les yeux et aperçu Elijah qui m'avait parlé avec sa distinction si particulière, ainsi que Klaus et Kol à ses côtés qui étaient tout à fait sérieux, ne voulant nullement se réjouir de la situation, comme s'ils étaient tristes pour moi, pour ma mère. Je lui fis un petit « _Oui _» de la tête face à cette compassion. Kol vint à mes côtés et me tendit ses mains que je pris pour me relever. Je n'avais pas la force de me battre contre lui aujourd'hui, ni de le repousser. La magie ayant puiser mon énergie. Je vis Elijah prendre ma mère dans ses bras. « _Accroche-toi à moi Bonnie_ » Me dit Kol avec une voix douce. Je voyais une autre facette de lui, cela me surprenait assez en fait. Je fis ce qu'il me dit et passais mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il se penchait légèrement pour me prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Je me serrais, de façon étonnante contre lui, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, quant à lui il me serra contre son corps. Je fermais les yeux pour éviter d'avoir un haut-le-cœur durant le voyage qui ne dura que quelques secondes.

Nous arrivions sous mon porche. Je le sentais, même les yeux fermés. Cette odeur de lilas qui avait toujours été là. Je posais malgré tout ma tête contre l'épaule de Kol.

- «_ Est-ce que vous comptez un jour me tuer ou me faire du mal ? _» Je leur demandais en murmurant, tout en les regardant. Je les vis se regarder tour à tour.

- «_ Non Bonnie._ » Me répondit Klaus à ma plus grande surprise. « _Mais ne nous trahit plus._ »

- « _Entrez alors. Tous les trois._ » Je leur répondis, ne voulant pas être seule. Et je voulais sentir qu'on me protégerait. Je ne sais pas si eux allaient le faire mais bon... J'étais fatiguée, je ne pouvais réfléchir correctement. Et le fait qu'ils aient été sympathique avec moi m'avait poussé à leur autoriser l'entrée dans ma demeure.

Klaus ouvrit la porte et entra pour tenir la porte à Elijah et Kol qui entraient l'un après l'autre. Je vis Elijah se diriger vers le canapé et Kol emprunta les escaliers, toujours en me tenant contre lui.

- « _Je vais pouvoir venir t'ennuyer quand je le désirerais maintenant._ » Me dit-il avec un sourire. Mais je sentais qu'il disait ça pour me remonter le moral en quelque sorte. Pour me faire penser à autre chose.

- « _Ni compte pas... _» Je lui répondis en souriant. J'avais gardé ma tête sur son épaule.

Arrivés dans ma chambre, il me déposa sur mon lit qui n'était pas fait. Je m'asseyais doucement, fatiguée. Je le vis s'accroupir face à moi, appuyant ses bras de part et d'autres de mes cuisses, me regardant dans les yeux.

- « _Dis moi pourquoi tu t'es alliée avec ma mère. Tu nous détestes tellement que tu as voulu nous éliminer ?_ » Je voyais une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux. Je lui fis « _Non_ » de la tête et baissais les yeux sur mes mains croisaient sur mes genoux.

- « _Non... Elle a menacé de tuer mon père si je ne faisais pas ce qu'elle disait._ »

Je l'entendis soupirer, et le vis se relever. Il se baissa légèrement pour embrasser mon front tout en caressant mes cheveux. J'étais surprise par tant de tendresse de sa part. Mais le laisser faire, car je n'avais plus de force, et puis dans un sens, ça me réconfortait.

- « _On va vous protéger._ » Me dit-il sincèrement. Ce qui me surprit. Le fait qu'il veuille protéger mon père, mais aussi le fait qu'il soit sincère. « _Maintenant tu vas prendre une douche bien chaude pour te détendre. Nous, on va s'occuper de ta mère d'accord ?_ » Je fis un « _Oui_ » de la tête. « _C'est pour ça que tu es partie précipitamment au bal c'est ça ?_ » Je lui fis un autre «_ Oui _» de la tête. « _En tout cas, je lâche l'affaire avec toi pour ce soir, mais ne t'attend pas à ne plus me revoir Bonnie Bennett _» Me lança-t-il avec un sourire. Ce qui...me fit sourire et me...toucha. Oui, ça me touchait que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi comme il le faisait.

Il se tourna pour descendre et je me levais pour aller fermer la porte de ma chambre. Mais je lui dis doucement alors qu'il était juste devant les escaliers.

- « _J'aurais vraiment voulu te connaître..._ » Puis je fermais doucement la porte. Espérant qu'il comprenne qu'on ne pouvait se parler comme nous l'avions fait ce soir. Et j'espérais aussi qu'il comprenne que ça me faisait de la peine.

* * *

Bon alors, dites moi tout ^^ Surprenant le comportement de Bonnie face aux Originels n'est-ce pas ?Il n'y a pas vraiment de passage drôle dans ce chapitre. Il est assez dramatique je trouve. Mais il nous dévoile certaines facettes qui étaient cachés de certains personnages...

Bonnie sympa avec Kol, juste pour ce soir ou bien ça va continuer ? Très bonne question:)

Mais tout ça, vous le verrez...dans le prochain chapitre ! #sadique

**Jennyna...**


	5. 05 - Révélation de l'année !

**Whiteblackgrey :** Hé hé, le sourire débile c'est l'effet Kol, c'est tout à fait normal ;) Oui Bonnie leur a donné une petite leçon. Au départ je me suis dis « Pourquoi Bonnie ne tuerait pas Damon ? Parce qu'il a vraiment fait le salaud dans cette scène.. » Puis du coup je l'ai pas fais parce que : D'une, j'adore Damon même si dans la série je trouve qu'il devient de plus en plus le « toutou d'Elena », ce qui me révolte aussi, tout comme l'assassinat de Kol par Jeremy. Quand j'ai vu ça je me suis dis « Mais What's the fuck ?! ». Enfin bref, je dérive... Et du coup j'ai oublié le petit deux –'... Ah oui ! Et petit deux, Damon est quand même un personnage important donc je ne pouvais me résoudre à le tuer... Pour ce qui est des originels... j'ai un peu peur pour la suite. Parce qu'il ne faut quand même pas oublier qu'Esther a menacé son père. Du coup, comment elle va faire pour faire ce qu'Esther lui dit, sans trahir les Mikaelson ? Ah ah ! :p En tout cas je te remercie pour ces critiques positives :) Malgré tout, si tu en as des négatives, ou si tu as des suggestions à faire, je suis preneuse ! :) Bisous et encore merci.

**Johanne :** Oui, ne t'en fais, il y aura des suites ;) En tout cas je suis contente que ça t'es plus. Oui, heureusement qu'Esther a échoué, sinon il n'y aurait plus eu d'originels, et ça, ça aurait été triste :'( Pour le rapprochement entre Kol et Bonnie, je sais pas, sûrement, mais doucement peut-être ^^ Je suis une sadique dans l'âme et Kol est Kol, et Bonnie est Bonnie. Du coup, têtus comme ils sont, ça risque de prendre du temps, tu ne penses pas ? ;) Enfin bon, on verra bien ^^ Thank you for your review ^^ Bisous

**Bamon56 :** Ouh ouh ! Je t'ai coupé le souffle avec mon sublime chapitre ? Mdr (Kol sort de mon corps tout de suite!) Ça c'est sûr que maintenant il va en profiter. Faut essayer d'imaginer la réaction de Bonnie à chaque fois. Elle va s'en vouloir de les avoir laissé rentré. Ou peut-être s'en vouloir juste pour Kol. Ou alors ça lui fera plaisir va savoir ? Hé hé hé, on verra ça ;) Et merci, j'espère que tu vas adoré les prochains chapitres :) Bisous

**Jenifael09 :** Merci beaucoup :)

**Saaraaah :** Ah super ! Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plus ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

**Misssummer :** J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas réagir pour le prochain chapitre ^^ Je pense que les originaux ont chacun leur intérêt, il nous manque plus qu'à les découvrir :) Merci à toi pour toutes tes reviews à chaque fois :D Bisous

* * *

**Révélation de l'année !**

Après avoir laissé Bonnie dans sa chambre, je redescendis dans le salon où je découvris mes frères assis dans les fauteuils et la mère de Bonnie allongée dans le canapé. J'allais vers un meuble et ouvris les portes pour regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans.

« _Kol, arrête donc de fouiller._ » Me dit Elijah, qui semblait exténué.

« _Oui Papa..._ » Je lui répondis d'une voix enfantine mais continuer jusqu'à trouver ce que je cherchais.

Dans le deuxième meuble, je découvris des bouteilles d'alcool. Je regardais ce que Papa Bonnie avait en réserve et pris une bonne bouteille de Jack Daniel's ainsi que trois verres à whisky. Je déposais tout ça sur la table basse du salon et servis une dose dans chaque verre que je tendis respectivement à Klaus et à Elijah. Je m'assis sur cette même table basse et pris mon verre.

« _C'est quoi le plan contre la méchante sorcière ?_ » Je demandais d'une façon « je m'en foutiste » alors que « je m'en foutiste » pas du tout. Mère m'avait déçu par son comportement. Mais je n'allais rien dire et faire comme à mon habitude : m'en moquer royalement. Même si au fond de moi, ça m'avait blesser. Traquer par sa propre mère...

« _Je ne sais pas Kol. Laissons là pour l'instant. _» Me répondit Klaus avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson, le regard dans le vide.

«_ La laisser ? _» Je le regardais surpris. « _On ne va pas « la laisser » faire _» Je repris en faisant les guillemets avec mes doigts. « _Elle a voulu se servir de Bonnie pour nous éliminer. Elle tient son père en menace. Alors non, on ne va pas « la laisser »_ » Insistais-je. Klaus et Elijah me regardèrent bizarrement tout les deux. « _Quoi ?_ »

«_ Tu t'intéresses à Bonnie Kol ?_ » Me demanda Elijah en faisant tourner son whisky dans son verre tout en me fixant.

« _Pfff, n'importe quoi. _» Je levais les yeux au ciel et bus une grosse gorgée, cherchant une excuse à ça. « _Elle est juste assez puissante pour pouvoir aider notre mère à nous tuer. Et je sais pas vous, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de disparaître de la surface de la Terre. _»

J'entendis du bruit derrière moi et me tournais pour découvrir Bonnie, vêtue d'un short en coton et de son tee-shirt « I'm a princess... » dans lequel je l'avais vu hier. Bonnie était terriblement sexy, mais à ce moment là, je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention car je savais qu'elle avait tout entendu, ça se voyait à son visage. Elle semblait blessée. Je me retournais face à mes frères, les regardant rapidement avant de baisser les yeux vers mon verre.

« _Elle ne s'est pas réveillée ?_ » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de sa mère. Je me levais et allais m'asseoir sur un des accoudoir du fauteuil où était assis Elijah, afin d'éviter de tourner le dos à Bonnie.

« _Non, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder_. » Répondit Elijah.

Je la regardais lorsque la porte d'entrée sonna. Je me levais pour aller ouvrir alors qu'elle me regardait faire. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil avant d'aller ouvrir, découvrant Elena derrière la porte.

« _Tiens tiens tiens. Mais qui voilà ? Ce ne serait pas notre double préféré ?_ » Je lui dis sarcastiquement en m'appuyant sur la porte et bus une gorgée de whisky. Je sentis Bonnie s'approcher de moi mais rester cacher derrière moi.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ » Me demanda-t-elle hargneusement.

« _Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Bonnie ?_ » Je lui répondis sur le même ton, ce qui parut la déstabiliser.

« _Je... Je venais m'excuser pour ce que Damon a fait. Et voir comment elle allait._ » Elle me répondit au bout d'un moment en baissant la tête.

«_ Dis lui que je ne veux pas la voir._ » Me murmura vraiment très bas Bonnie.

«_ Elle ne veut pas te voir Elena. _» Je répétais ce que Bonnie m'avait dis et rajoutais. « _Je pense que toi et ta bande de plouc en avait fais assez tu ne penses pas ?_ » Je lui lançais méchamment ce qui me valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de ma petite sorcière qui était caché par la porte.

« _Tu lui diras que je pense à elle et que je suis désolée. Mais il faut comprendre Damon et Stefan. Ils ont fais ça pour me sauver..._ » Je levais les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle, elle avait baissé la tête.

« _Ce que tu n'as pas compris le double, c'est qu'il y en a toujours que pour toi. Sauver la princesse Elena, elle est en danger. _» Je lui lançais en prenant une voix exagérément inquiète, ce qui me valut un autre coup de coude de Bonnie, mais je continuais. « _Ce que vous oubliez, c'est qu'il y a Bonnie à côté, Caroline, Matt... Et j'en passe. Tes Salvatore et toi-même, vous ne pensez qu'à sauvez la princesse Elena. Mais il y a d'autres princesses à sauver. Maintenant je te souhaite une mauvaise soirée._ » Je finissais en lui claquant la porte au nez, me laissant voir Bonnie qui avait les larmes aux yeux qu'elle essuya rapidement.

Je mis une main dans son dos pour l'emmener dans le salon, ne disant rien de plus. J'avais parlé sans réfléchir, ne disant que ce que je pensais. Arrivée dans le salon, elle retourna s'asseoir à côté de sa mère, et je regardais mes frères qui me regardaient. Klaus avait un petit sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, il me murmura juste pour que les vampires de cette pièce entendent « Bonnie. _Ta __princesse ?_ » me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Je n'ajoutais rien et retournais m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir d'Elijah. Lui au moins ne m'ennuyait pas.

Klaus se leva au bout de quelques minutes et sortit de la maison. Je l'entendis appeler quelqu'un. Caroline. Il lui demandait de venir après lui avoir expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Je voyais les yeux de Bonnie se fermaient et se rouvrir difficilement. Je me levais et allais vers elle.

« _Que penses-tu si tu montais te coucher et que je t'apporte quelque chose à manger avant que tu dormes ?_ » Elle me regarda surprise et j'entendis Elijah tousser après s'être étrangler. Je détournais le regard vers lui et lui lançais un regard foudroyant avant de reporter mon attention sur Bonnie, qui regardait à nouveau sa mère. « _On s'occupe d'elle Bonnie. Et on t'appelle dés qu'elle se réveille si tu veux._ »

Elle se leva après quelques secondes de réflexion et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elijah m'intima de la suivre car elle était vraiment épuisée à cause des différents sorts de ce soir notamment. Je la suivis donc et vis qu'elle pris une chaise et la tirais vers les placards. Je pris la chaise et la repoussais. « _Quel placard ? _» Je lui demandais, ne voulant pas qu'elle monte sur une chaise dans l'état où elle était. Bonnie me montra le placard et me dit d'attraper les barres de céréales sur le deuxième rayon, ce que je fis avant de les lui donner « _Tiens ma petite sorcière_. » Je lui dis en lui donnant le paquet, avec un léger sourire amusé. Elle sourit légèrement à son tour, et très rapidement, avant de monter dans sa chambre en mangeant sa barre chocolatée. Je la suivais toujours, voulant éviter qu'elle ne tombe dans les escaliers ou autres idioties de sa part.

« _Tu ne vas pas me suivre jusque dans mon lit quand même. _» Ça n'était pas une question, mais ma réponse était toute faite déjà.

« _Pourquoi pas ? Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient_. » Je lui répondis donc avec un large sourire.

Je la vis secouer la tête tout en entrant dans sa chambre et jeter le papier vide de la barre dans la poubelle. Elle se glissa ensuite sous les couvertures, remontant la couette sur elle en s'allongeant sur le côté. Je m'asseyais à ses côtés, la regardant. Elle me regardais, et semblais vouloir me poser une question. J'attendis donc qu'elle se décide.

« _Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec moi ? _» Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

« _Parce que tu es sexy et que je veux finir dans ton lit ? _» Je lui proposais comme réponse. Mais ça ne lui convenait pas vu le regard qu'elle me lança. J'allais lui répondre que c'était parce qu'elle m'intriguait et m'attirait. Mais Caroline arriva dans la chambre, signe que je ne devais pas lui dire sûrement.

«_ Kol, sors d'ici. Laisse la un peu tranquille._ » Caroline se mit face à moi, les mains sur les hanches.

Je me relevais, regardais une dernière fois Bonnie, qui me regardait elle aussi et redescendis rejoindre mes frères. J'allais m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre après m'être resservi un peu de whisky dans mon verre. Elijah s'approcha de moi, mais je ne lui adressais aucun regard. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour lui, et je sentais qu'il allait me poser une question à laquelle je ne pourrais lui répondre.

« _Kol ?_ » Me dit-il pour attirer mon attention. Mais je ne le regardais pas lui grognant un « _Hum..._ » pour lui signifier que je l'écoutais même si je ne le regardais pas. « _Es-tu amoureux de Bonnie ?_ » Alors là il n'y allait par quatre chemins ! Moi amoureux de Bonnie ? Non je ne crois pas non. Ça se saurait si j'étais amoureux. Kol Mikaelson ne tombe pas amoureux ! Jamais !

«_ Pfff, l'alcool te monte à la tête mon cher frère..._ » Je lui répondis, voulant mettre de la moquerie dans mon ton. Mais tout ce qu'il ressortit, c'était que je cherchais un moyen de ne pas répondre à cette question. On entendait que ça alors que je ne l'avais, bien entendu, pas voulu. Remarquant le ton de ma voix, je me repris et le regardais pour qu'il soit plus susceptible de me croire. « _Kol Mikaelson ne tombe pas amoureux. _» Je lui répétais ce que je m'étais dis, en tentant d'y mettre de la conviction. Mais je trouvais que ça sonnait faux...

Elijah sourit légèrement, retournant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Je redirigeais mon regard à l'extérieur, par la fenêtre. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureux de Bonnie. C'est totalement impossible. C'est vrai qu'elle était attirante. Mais de là à « tomber amoureux » ? Laissez moi rire ! Non non non, Kol Mikaelson ne tombe pas amoureux !

Je soupirais légèrement en me levant et sortis de cette maison en claquant la porte. Toutes ses réflexions m'énervaient.

* * *

Ouh lala... Kol serait-il amoureux ? Énorme blague ! Comme il le dit, « Kol Mikaelson ne tombe pas amoureux ! JAMAIS ! » non ? Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

De toute façon, même s'il était amoureux, qu'est-ce que cela ferait ? Je ne pense pas que Bonnie lui sauterait dans les bras en mode grande loveuse. Enfin bon, ce n'est que mon opinion... Quel est la vôtre ?


	6. 06 - Touché Destabilisé

Bon alors avant tout, je veux vous dire que je préfère largement écrire du point de vue de Kol (et encore plus de Bonnie) que de celui d'Elijah ! Ça a été vraiment difficile pour moi. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pense que je ne le « connais » pas assez pour pouvoir être à l'aise avec lui. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Jenifael09 :** Va savoir... :p

**Guest :** Je crois que j'ai la même vision que toi concernant Kol et Bonnie ^^ Et c'est tout à fait clair ce que tu dis :) Après je ne peux pas te dire « oui » ou « non », ça serait dévoiler la suite de ma fiction avant l'heure ^^ Et quant à moi j'ai hâte que tu découvres la suite :)

**Lea Mickaelson :** Tu dit « Kol amoureux ça serait marrant » ? Ça me laisse perplexe :p A toi de voir s'il tombe amoureux ou non ^^

**Lili93270 :** J'adore aussi ce « couple » ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

**MayaDittyMaeTomlinstone :** Oui, Caroline a « jarté » Kol de la chambre à Bonnie, car pour elle il n'a rien à y faire. On comprendra peut-être la/les raison(s) dans les prochains chapitres :) Pour ce qui est du déni de Kol concernant les sentiments qu'il pourrait avoir pour une jeune et belle métisse, ça va peut-être continuer, je ne sais pas (enfin si, je sais, mais...)... A toi de voir ;)

**WhiteBlackGrey :** Tu crois qu'il va penser qu'il le fait par générosité ? On parle de Kol hein ? Mdr On verra bien :) Merci beaucoup

**Missummer :** Pour ce qui est de leur sentiment respectif, je ne peux rien te dire :p Après c'est vrai que leur comportement (à l'un comme à l'autre) sont assez etranges. Pour la mère de Bonnie, il faut lire la suite :) (Désolée, je suis chiante ^^) Je suis contente de voir que ça te plaît toujours :) Et merci pour toutes tes reviaxs, ça fait plaisir ^^ Bisous

**Nina59210 :** Je ne peux rien te dire concernant tes premières questions :p Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça ne sera pas facile. Pour les 2 je pense ^^ Et oui je suis d'accord, personne ne peut résister au grand Kol Mikaelson parce qu'il est sexy. TOTALEMENT D'ACCORD ! Sauf qu'il ne faut pas oublier qu'il s'agit de Bonnie ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**Bamon56 :** Mdr ! Oui Elena m'énerve alors il faillait que je fasse quelque chose. Et qui était le mieux placé pour la « calmer » ? J'ai pensé directement à notre Kol :p Pour la raison pour laquelle « Kol Mikaelson ne tombe jamais amoureux. » Je dirais que c'est plus pour autre chose. A noous de découvrir pourquoi :) (Enfin...Moi je sais pourquoi mais bon lol) Et merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi.

* * *

**Touché. Destabilisé.**

Lorsque je vis Kol partir assez précipitamment, cela me fit sourire. Ma question l'avait déstabiliser je pense. C'était plaisant à voir. Mes soi-disant sanguinaires de frère s'étaient tous les deux épris de deux belles jeunes femmes. Avec toutes les deux un tempérament de feu je dois l'avouer. Mais les connaissant, même s'ils ne voulaient pas se l'avouer, ils allaient continuer à les « traquer » comme ils aimaient le dire. Je pense que Caroline a elle aussi prit conscience de son attirance pour Niklaus durant le bal que nous avions organisé pour nos « retrouvailles familiales ». Et quelle retrouvailles ! Notre mère qui souhaite nous réunir pour pouvoir mieux nous tuer.

Kol revint au bout d'une trentaine de minute, le visage fermé, pendant lesquelles, Nik et moi n'avions pas bougé des fauteuils, écoutant Bonnie parlait à l'étage avec Caroline. Pour résumé, Bonnie en avait assez, s'en était trop pour elle. Elle avait trop perdu dans ces histoires de surnaturel. Pour elle, elle n'arriverait jamais à avoir une vie normale. Et c'était à 99% sûr qu'elle avait raison. Hélas pour elle.

Kol s'était reconstruit un visage sans émotion, comme il avait eu l'habitude de faire avant qu'il ne rencontre Bonnie. Il prit une chaise de la table de la salle à manger et la tournait avant de s'asseoir, se mettant de tel façon à nous voir.

« _Tu arrives pile au bon moment mon frère._ » Lui lança Klaus. Il lui fit signe d'écouter. En effet, Caroline venait de demander à Bonnie pourquoi nous étions là et pourquoi elle avait retrouvé Kol dans sa chambre, assis tranquillement sur son lit.

« _Il ne sont pas si horribles. Ce sont eux qui m'ont ramené ici avec Abby._ » Bonnie parlait doucement, je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende, et puis elle semblait réellement fatiguée.

«_ D'accord pour ça, mais Kol, quelle est l'explication ?_ » Caroline était très insistante, ce qui fit sourire Klaus qui devait bien la reconnaître ici.

«_ Kol ? Il n'y a rien à dire. _» Je regardais Kol, il avait la mâchoire serrée et écouter, les yeux fixer sur la mère de Bonnie.

« _Bonnie, je te connais..._ » Souffla Caroline. « _Tu n'as jamais invité de vampire auparavant à part moi. Et là, bizarrement tu invites trois originels chez toi ? Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Bonnie. Il y a une raison à ça. Et je pense que cette raison est Kol. Ou du moins, en partie._ »

« _Je... Je ne veux pas en parler Caroline... Pas aujourd'hui. Je suis fatiguée..._ » Murmura Bonnie au bout d'un moment.

Grâce aux battements de son cœur qui devenaient réguliers, j'en déduisis qu'elle s'était endormie. Caroline souffla légèrement et descendis pour nous rejoindre. Elle nous regarda rapidement, puis regarda Abby.

« _Dans combien de temps va-t-elle se réveiller d'après vous ?_ » Elle nous demandais. Je me levais et lui fis signe de venir s'asseoir à ma place. Elle me remercia et s'assit à ma place, j'allais prendre une chaise de la table d'à côté, la retournant pour être face à Klaus et Caroline, et à côté de Kol.

« _Bientôt j'imagine. Comment va Bonnie ?_ » Je lui demandais par politesse vue que nous avions tout entendu. Caroline soupira avant de répondre.

« _Je crois que le monde du surnaturel la fatigue... Elle en a réellement marre de tout ce qui est en rapport à ça._ » Je fis « _Oui _» de la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. « _Bonnie a beaucoup perdu depuis qu'elle a pris connaissance de ses pouvoirs et du monde vampirique, lycantropique, et magique. _» Énuméra-t-elle avant de souffler légèrement. « _Je pense qu'il va lui falloir une pause._ »

Je vis mon plus jeune frère hochait la tête. Il semblait réfléchir. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions à ce sujet que la mère de Bonnie se réveilla en sursaut, reprenant sa respiration d'un coup. Caroline alla près d'elle rapidement.

« _Abby, Abby, regardez moi. Tout va bien aller ne vous en faites pas._ » Caroline avait pris ses mains pour la rassurer. Abby sembla se calmer.

Caroline lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'elle était en transition. Elle la rassura, lui certifiant qu'elle allait l'aider.

« _Où est Bonnie ?_ » Demanda-t-elle après toutes ses questions. Kol se leva de la chaise en lui disant qu'il allait la réveiller mais elle le coupa. « _Non ! Ne la réveillez pas. Je serais partie avant qu'elle ne se lève._ » Kol s'approcha, il semblait énervé. Pourquoi ?

« _Non non la nouvelle vampire. Je crois que vous avez pas bien compris là. Vous êtes la mère de Bonnie. Vous allez peut-être pas l'abandonner encore une fois si ? C'est pathétique. Vous jouez à un jeu avec son père c'est ça ? Celui qui l'abandonne le plus de fois ? C'est qui qui gagne pour l'instant ?_ » Kol qui utilise le sarcasme n'est pas bon signe. Je fis signe à Klaus de l'emmener.

Klaus, qui s'était levé au même moment que moi, pris Kol par les épaules et le poussa (gentiment) vers la porte. Quand à Kol, il se laissait faire, fusillant Abby du regard. Après qu'ils soient tous les deux sortie, je regardais vers la cage d'escalier où je découvris Bonnie. Je baissais les yeux. Je savais qu'elle avait encore une fois tout entendu. Elle avait le chique pour arriver quand il ne le fallait pas. Je la vis sortir discrètement de la maison. Ayant sûrement envie de prendre l'air après tout ça.

* * *

Donc comme je l'ai dis plus haut, ça a été compliqué pour ce chapitre. C'est pour ça qu'il est un plus court que les autres. Cependant, j'aimerais quand même avoir vos avis. Qu'ils soient bons, comme mauvais :) Merci, et bisous.

**Jennyna... **


	7. 07 - Oups

Bon, alors avant toutes choses, je tiens à m'excuser du trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès long retard, mais j'avais les cours, les partiels, la recherche d'emploi, les dossiers à faire pour les écoles... et j'en passe. Donc j'espère que vous me pardonner :)

**Alyson84700 :** Merci :D Elle est là !

**Amy :** Hum merci :) Je ne trouve pas qu'il y ait tant de fautes que ça :s Je ne me relis pas aussi. Ou pas tout le temps, donc il y en a quelques unes qui passent à travers mes filets... Oui, Kol & Bonnie Forever ;)

**Lea Michaelson :** Et oui... La vie à Mystic Falls si je peux résumer :)

**Bamon56 :** Ah ah merci !

**WhiteBlackGrey :** Oui, mais ça a été très compliqué aussi, merci pour le compliment en tout cas ^^ C'est clair qu'elle est loin de l'être ! J'étais bien d'accord avec lui sur ce coup-là ! (Enfin...c'est moi qui l'ait écris, valait mieux que je sois d'accord –' bref lol) Oui, c'est vrai, pauvre Bonnie... Merci à toi pour ta review, et je suis une nouvelle fois, réellement désolée du retard :)

**Nina59210 :** Oui, il peut être mignon parfois, je veux dire quand il parle parce que physiquement c'est tout le temps ** *bave* La suite est là et je m'excuse sincèrement de ce retard :(

**biggi salvatore :** J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu ne seras pas déçue :)

**Jenifael09 :** Oui, il lui a dit ses quatre vérités et il avait bien raison ! ^^ Personnellement, j'ai préféré lorsque Kol a remis Elena à sa place :) Peut-être parce qu'Elena me tape sur les nerfs ces temps-ci :s

**cryspy :** C'est pour maintenant ! :) Désolée de ce retard :s J'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^

* * *

**Oups.**

Nik m'avait poussé en dehors de la maison de Bonnie tandis que je fusillais toujours sa génitrice des yeux. On alla s'asseoir sur un banc face à la maison. Je regardais la fenêtre de Bonnie qui était face à l'arbre. Me rappelant la fois où j'y avais grimpé pour lui parler. Cette fois-là je l'avais entendu pleurer et mon cœur s'était serré à la perspective qu'elle souffrait. Ouais je sais, je faisais dans le sentimental maintenant ? Allez savoir...

« _A quoi penses-tu ? Tu as un sourire niais collé à ton visage._ » Me lança Nik. Je décelais de la moquerie dans sa voix, mais m'aperçus qu'en effet, je souriais, j'effaçais donc rapidement ce sourire.

« _Je t'emmerde Nik._ »

Je l'entendis rire à ma réplique mais il ne rajouta rien. Dieu merci. Car s'il m'avait fait un discours du même genre qu'Elijah je crois que l'aurais étripé. J'aurais arraché son cœur de sa poitrine, puis je l'aurais découpé en petits dés avant de le donner à manger au chat qui passé devant nous à ce moment-là. Quoi ? Vous croyez que je plaisante ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas... Mes pensées furent interrompus par la vue d'une Bonnie, vêtue de son pyjama (court) en train de sortir discrètement de sa propre maison.

« _Elle essaye de faire le mur ou quoi ? _» Je me demandais à haute voix.

« _Bon, je vais rentrer voir si Elijah et Caroline n'ont pas perdu patience face à ce nouveau __vampire déprimant. Occupe-toi de la sorcière._ »

Klaus me lança, avant de se lever et de rentrer, passant devant Bonnie qui le regardait légèrement surprise de par la façon dont il la reluquait avec un sourire narquois. Un léger grognement s'échappa de mes lèvres à mon insu. Jalousie ? Pff arrêtez de penser aussi fort s'il vous plaît. Et surtout, arrêtez de pensez des conneries de ce genre. Ce n'est pas de la jalousie. C'est juste que c'est MA sorcière. S'il veut une sorcière qu'il aille s'en chercher une autre. Mais Bonnie Bennett est à moi. Je regardais sa tenue. Pas très appropriée pour sortir dans la rue. Elle avait toujours son short et son tee-shirt où il y avait marqué « I'm a princess... ». J'adore ce haut. Il met tellement bien ses formes en valeur qu'on a juste envie de lui sauter dessus. Mais j'égorgerais tout homme lui sautant dessus. Elle tourna son visage vers moi. J'étais restée assis là, à la contempler et lui fis signe de venir. Elle fronça les sourcils en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, et se mit à marcher dans la rue, s'éloignant ainsi de moi.

« _Non non ma petite sorcière, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça._ » Je me murmurais avec un sourire. Je me relevais et la rejoignis en faisant quelques enjambées rapides. « _Alors ma petite sorcière, pourquoi t'es-tu faufilée à l'extérieur de la maison ?_ » Je lui demandais avec un sourire amusé, me rappelant sa vaine tentative d'extraction de la maison familiale.

«_ Ma mère veut s'enfuir. J'ai tout entendu Kol. _» Elle me dit en regardant le sol, marchant toujours les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je perdis mon sourire instantanément, j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait entendu, mais elle me devança. « J_'ai tout entendu. En passant de ma mère qui veut me laisser encore une fois, à ta tirade. _» Je soupirais légèrement, m'arrêtant.

« _Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas là, que tu étais en train de dormir alors je lui ai dis ses quatre vérités. Je...suis désolé._ » Je finissais difficilement par m'excuser, n'ayant pas l'habitude de demander « pardon ».

D'ailleurs ça se voyait que je n'étais habitué aux excuses, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de m'en tenir rigueur car je pus déceler un léger sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'était elle aussi arrêtée. J'enlevais ma veste et la mis sur ses épaules. J'avais aperçu un homme qui venait de sortir de chez lui. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il la reluque !

« Merci. » Elle me sourit légèrement et je lui fis signe de la tête avec un léger sourire à mon tour. « Et n_on, ne sois pas désolé. Elle...méritait ce que tu lui as dis. D'ailleurs, mon père le mériterait aussi. _» Elle m'avoua en haussant légèrement les épaules.

« _Je me ferais un réel plaisir de lui répéter._ » Je lui rajoutais avec un sourire sincère. Sincère ? Moi ? Il faut que j'arrête sérieusement. J'ai l'impression d'être niais. Genre « Au mon Dieu, quelle belle fleur rose ! Le soleil et les papillons sont vraiment beaux. Tiens, je vais aller me promener en chantant « A la claire fontaine » ! » Bref.

« _Je ne t'en empêcherais pas. De toute façon, te connaissant, tu ne m'écouterais pas. _» Elle avait relevé le regard sur moi, et me semblait même amusée. C'est bien Bonnie, nous progressons !

« _Tu commences à me connaître en effet. Du coup, tu pourrais peut-être me laisser entrer dans ton lit pour te faire rêver non ?_ » Je lui proposais avec un sourire charmeur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

« _Kol._ »

« _J'adore le son que mon prénom fait dans ta bouche._ » Je lui répondis en souriant grandement, mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui plaire. Ou bien ça lui plaisait vu le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.

Je ris légèrement en la voyant rougir et marchais à ses côtés alors qu'elle s'était remise à avancer. Je me surpris parfois à la regarder du coin de l'œil, mon « moi niais » se disant qu'elle était vraiment ravissante, et mon « moi vampire » se disant qu'elle était surtout sexy dans cette tenue. En fait, j'en déduisis sombrement que j'étais peut-être schizophrène.

Je me souvenais quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était descendu de sa chambre alors que je disais à mes frères qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas du tout et qu'en gros : je l'utilisais. Alors que, pour une fois, ça n'était pas vrai. J'étais un homme d'honneur ! Enfin presque. Enfin bon, j'allais lui dire la vérité. Je raclais légèrement ma gorge afin d'éclaircir ma voix.

_ « _Tu sais, tout à l'heure tu m'as entendu dire qu'en gros je préférais t'avoir dans mon camp plutôt que dans le camp adverse et que c'était pour ça que j'étais sympa avec toi. Tu te souviens ?_ » Je lui jetais un coup d'œil.

_ « _Comment l'oublier ?_ » Elle me lança sarcastiquement.

_ « _Et bien, à propos de ça, ce n'était pas vrai. Je voulais juste que mes frères me lâchent._ » Je soupirais légèrement. « _Ils peuvent être parfois très insistants. Et ça n'est vraiment pas une de leurs qualités._ » Je la vis sourire légèrement.

_ « _Ils ont des qualités ?_ » Elle me demanda amusée. Mais je savais qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient démunis de qualité, qu'elle disait ça juste pour m'agacer, ce qui me fit sourire.

_ « _Oui, pas beaucoup, mais ils en ont quelques unes. Je suis bien entendu celui qui les a toutes. Sans aucun défaut._ » Je lui répondis avec un grand sourire, redressant la tête en regardant face à moi.

_ « _Oui, je n'en doute pas._ » Elle me répondit en riant. C'était bien, elle commençait à se détendre avec moi. C'était plutôt plaisant. « _Et du coup, c'est quoi la vérité ?_ » Elle était revenue au premier sujet de ce dialogue, ce qui me fit hausser les épaules légèrement, les mains dans les poches.

_ « _On va dire que tu m'intrigues._ » Je lui avouais enfin. Mais en oubliant de lui dire qu'elle m'attirait. Ça serait le comble si elle croyait que j'étais amoureux d'elle ! Parce que Kol Mikaelson ne tombe JAMAIS ô grand JAMAIS amoureux ! Bref.

_ « _Je … t'intrigue ?_ » Elle me demanda surprise en haussant un sourcil. Ma petite Bennett, ne fais pas cette tête sinon je vais te sauter dessus. Je tournais la tête de nouveau pour regarder face à moi et éviter de fantasmer sur le petit minois qu'elle arborait à ce moment même.

_ « _Oui. Tu n'as pas peur de moi et tu me tiens tête._ » Je la regardais intensément et la pointais du doigt. « _Et personne ne tient tête à Kol Mikaelson_. »

Elle se mit à rire légèrement en regardant à son tour face à elle et en murmurant un « _N'importe quoi._ » amusé. Je souriais légèrement, puis lui proposais de rentrer, espérant que sa mère ne se soit pas enfuie. Même s'il valait mieux pour elle. Alors que nous étions à quelques mètres de la maison de Bonnie, nous vîmes sa mère, devant. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder Bonnie, puis elle fit un sourire triste avant de partir en à peine une seconde. Je tournais la tête vers Bonnie, dont le cœur s'était accéléré. Elle était triste mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Malheureusement pour elle, je le vis. Je posais une main dans le bas de son dos, l'incitant à avancer. Elle se remit donc à marcher, et on entra dans la maison où se trouvait mes frères et la Barbie de Klaus. Caroline alla vers elle en me faisant un léger sourire. Elle ne m'éjectais plus maintenant ? J'étais remonté dans son estime ! Quelle chance ! (ironie quand tu nous tiens...). Bref. Elle emmena Bonnie en haut, puis quelques minutes après, Caroline redescendit et on entendit l'eau de la douche couler.

_ « _Bon, et notre mère ? Parce que vous êtes bien mignons à rester là. Mais il faudrait songer à un plan._ » Je leur lançais en me laissant tomber dans le canapé où avait été installé Mauvaise Maman Bonnie. Elijah soupira légèrement.

_ « _Kol, nous allons y réfléchir. Pour l'instant, il faudrait que nous rentrions pour laisser Bonnie tranquille. Elle nous a invité à entrer dans sa demeure. Pas à y vivre._ »

_ « _Même s'il semblerait que ça ne te dérangerait pas de vivre ici avec elle._ » Me lança Klaus avec un sourire moqueur. J'entendis Caroline s'étrangler et tousser mais je ne lui adressais aucun regard, mes yeux toujours fixés sur Klaus.

_ « _Bon, allons-y. J'imagine que vous restez ici Caroline ?_ » Demanda Elijah.

_ « _Oui, je vais rester avec elle aujourd'hui._ » Il hocha la tête.

_ « _Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas rester moi aussi ?!_ » Je lançais, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de mes paroles. D'ailleurs, tout le monde dans la pièce était surpris et me regardait avec de grands yeux. « _Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. On y va._ » Je me repris tout en reprenant ma veste que Bonnie avait posé sur une des chaises en entrant et sortis de la maison.

* * *

Et voici donc pour ce chapitre !:) J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que vous m'excusez pour ce retard... J'essaierais de poster le chapitre 8 dans pas longtemps, mais hélas je ne promet rien... Mais je ferai de mon mieux ! :)


	8. 08 - Juste dormir

Comme pour le précédent chapitre, je tiens à m'excuser de cet énorme retard, mais j'ai eu une très gros soucis d'inspiration.. Qui m'est heureusement un peu revenu OUUUUUF !

**Mel023 :** Merci :)

**Johanne :** Merci à toi aussi ^^

**Bamon56 :** Oui lol en fait je crois qu'il se le répétait pour avoir une chance de le croire. Tu sais, pour s'en convaincre quoi lol Et contente que ces phrases t'es plu lol

**WhiteBlackGrey :** Je suis contente que la suite t'es plu à toi aussi :) j'aime beaucoup écrire du point de vue de Kol, c'est...distrayant on va dire lol Concernant mes partiels : c'était la merde, j'ai pas eu mon année, mais bon je m'en fiche un peu je ne voulais pas continuer. Et encore désolée de ce long retard.

**Jenifael09 :** Merci :D Oui moi aussi j'aime beaucoup leur relation;)

* * *

**Juste dormir.**

Kol avait été parfait... De quoi ? Non mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? « Kol » et « parfait » dans la même phrase ? Non mais ils m'ont hypnotisé pour que je pense ça ou quoi ?! Je tournais le robinet vers la droite pour que l'eau froide jaillisse afin de me sortir cette idée stupide de ma tête. Après avoir lâché un cri et m'être éloignée du jet d'eau, je remis la température de l'eau à bonne température. Malheureusement, je pensais toujours que Kol avait été parfait. Il avait été avenant, attentionné, gentil. Et sans oublier : sincère. Kol n'était peut-être pas ce que tout le monde disait. A savoir un éternel vampire assoiffé de sang et sadique par dessus le marché. Certes il pouvait être arrogant, chiant, manipulateur, excessif, sexy, impulsif, têtu, exubérant, taquin, compréhensif, charmant, prétentieux et parfois même insupportable, mais là il avait réellement était parfait. Alors que j'énumérais les adjectifs qui qualifiaient Kol, la voix de Caroline me sortit de mes pensées.

_ « _Bonnie ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu crier._ » Me dit la voix de Caroline à travers la porte.

_ « _Hum... Oui ne t'en fais pas Caroline. L'eau était froide, ça m'a surprise._ » Je lui dis, sans lui avouer que c'était moi qui avait fais pour qu'elle soit froide.

_ « _D'accord. Je t'attends en bas._ »

Je lui lançais un « _Ok_ » et mes pensées revinrent au triple galop alors que je me lavais les cheveux. Ouais, il avait été parfait. Je devais l'avouer. Mais qu'en était-il de mon père ? Esther avait été très clair. Je ne devais m'attacher à aucun d'entre eux, et l'aider à les tuer. Mais comment est-ce que j'allais faire ? Ils étaient...sympathiques. Même Klaus de façon plus qu'étonnante. De plus, je sais qu'entre lui et Caroline il y a quelque chose. Même l'hybride s'en est aperçu. Il n'y que Caroline qui fait comme si de rien était. Bref. Je n'allais pas les tuer. Et pourtant je le devais sinon c'est mon père qui en paierait le prix. Malgré qu'il ne soit pas le meilleur père de tout les temps, il restait mon père, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Malgré toutes ses réflexions, j'avais tout de même réussi à me laver. Je sortais alors et allais mettre un jean noir ainsi qu'un débardeur vert clair qui tranchait avec ma peau caramel. Je descendis les escaliers afin de retrouver Caroline et les autres. Mais je ne vis seulement que Caroline qui m'attendait, installée à la table de la cuisine. Elle m'accueillit avec son éternel sourire, auquel on ne pouvait que répondre.

_ « _Comment te sens-tu ?_ » Me demanda-t-elle, elle semblait vraiment s'inquiéter de mon état. Pas comme c'est personne qui te demande si ça va alors qu'elles n'en ont rien à faire de la réponse.

_ « _Je suis perdue._ » Je lui dis sans savoir vraiment pourquoi je lui disais ça, ni même à quoi je pensais. J'avais dis ça pour mon père, Esther ? Ou bien par rapport à ce que je pensais de Kol ? Elle me lança un regard interrogateur. Elle voyait que mes pensées fusaient dans ma tête.

_ « _Tu veux bien m'en dire plus sur la relation que tu as avec Kol ?_ » Elle me lança un sourire satisfait suite à la rougeur qui apparaissait sur mes joues.

_ « _Co...Comment ça ?_ » Je lui demandais hésitante, mais me repris et lui dis d'une voix claire. « _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Caroline._ »

_ « _Bonnie, tu as littéralement craqué pour Kol._ » Elle me dit en riant, ce qui me fit écarquiller les yeux, rougir et ouvrir la bouche en forme de « o ». Oui oui, tout ça.

_ « _Tu peux parler ! Et toi et Klaus alors ?_ » Elle s'arrêta immédiatement de rire. Ah voilà !

_ « _Oui tu as raison._ »

_ « _Caroline n'essaie pas de nier tous le monde l'a..._ » Je fis une pause de quelques secondes, me rendant compte seulement maintenant de ce qu'elle avait dit. « _Quoi ? Tu avoues que tu es attirée, je dirais même follement attirée par Klaus ?_ » Je lui demandais alors que ma voix montait de quelques octaves.

Elle me fit « oui » de la tête avec un léger sourire tout en me regardant. J'écarquillais les yeux une nouvelle fois face à son aveu. Puis je riais légèrement avant de m'arrêter.

_ « _Mais...Et Tyler ?_ » Je lui demandais en étant redevenue sérieuse. Elle soupira légèrement avant de me répondre.

_ «_ Il a vu que Klaus ne me laissait pas indifférente. Il m'a demandé de choisir entre lui et Klaus. Et je lui ai dis que je ne pouvais pas choisir Klaus, mais que je ne pouvais pas le choisir non plus. Je n'ai plus de sentiments pour lui. Enfin...plus de sentiments amoureux je veux dire. S'il le veut, je reste son amie._ » Elle haussa légèrement les épaules.

Je lui fis un sourire compatissant et elle me demanda si je voulais sortir pour aller faire les quelques boutiques qui se situaient à Mystic Falls. Je lui fis « non » de la tête. Lui demandant si elle ne préférait pas plutôt aller manger un morceau. Caroline me fit « oui » de la tête et prit ma main pour qu'on se lève avant de s'installer dans sa voiture.

Après avoir fais les quelques boutiques de Mystic Falls, on décida d'aller s'installer à la terrasse du Mystic Grill. Matt vint prendre notre commande après nous avoir fais la bise et discuté un peu. Puis il nous rapporta nos boissons avant de retourner bosser. Caroline me regarda en buvant avec sa paille. Je sentais qu'elle allais me poser des questions. Mais je fis comme si de rien n'était.

_ « _Bon allé, accouche Bonnie. Comment tu le trouves Kol ?_ » Elle me demanda de but en blanc. Sans passer par quatre chemins.

_ « _Il...ne me laisse pas indifférente..._ » Je n'avais jamais eu l'habitude de me confier, et encore moins au niveau de la gente masculine. Et encore, encore moins sur un Originel attirant. « _Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'être attirée par lui. C'est contre ma nature... _» Caroline m'écoutait attentivement. Elle, elle ne me jugeait pas. Alors qu'Elena ne me donnait jamais cette impression.

_ « _Mais Bonnie... Ne laisse pas ton côté sorcière te dicter ce que que tu as le droit de faire ou non. Tu dois vivre pour toi. Pas pour la sorcière. Tu en as fais bien assez. Je pense que ça suffit._ » Elle soupira légèrement. « _J'ai bien vu que tu étais attirée par Kol. Et j'ai aussi remarqué que lui aussi. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais la façon dont il te protège, dont il te regarde. Tout ça, ça ne ment pas Bonnie._ » Je réfléchissait quelques instants à ce que pourrait être ma vie si j'écoutais les conseils de mon amie. Je céderai sûrement à Kol. La question c'est : Était-ce une bonne, ou une mauvaise chose ?

_ « _Je ne sais pas. Laissons faire les choses. Et je te promet d'essayer d'oublier ma condition de sorcière._ » Je lui dis, et elle applaudit légèrement des mains avec un grand sourire. « _Bon allé, rentrons, il commence à se faire tard. Je suis fatiguée..._ »

Je lui dis avant de me lever. J'étais réellement fatiguée de cette journée et de tout les événements de la veille. Caroline me fit « oui » de la tête et se leva à son tour. On récupéra nos sacs et marchions en direction de la voiture.

Arrivées devant chez moi, elle gara sa voiture face à ma demeure et me regarda avec un sourire compatissant.

_ « _Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste dormir avec toi ?_ »

_ « _C'est bon Caroline. Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais directement monter me coucher je crois. Sans passer par la case télé._ »

Je lui répondis avant de lâcher un petit rire ce qui la fit sourire. Elle m'enlaça longuement et je répondis à son étreinte. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle ? Elle était comme ma sœur. Je la remerciais pour cette journée, pris mes sacs et sortis de la voiture. Caroline attendit que je sois bien rentrée pour partir. Je fermais la porte d'entrée à clé et montais directement, posant les sacs dans un coin de ma chambre. J'allumais ma lampe de chevet, ce qui éclairait ma chambre d'une lumière tamisée orange. Je soupirais légèrement avant d'aller chercher dans mon armoire une chemise de nuit. Je pris une nuisette marron clair m'arrivant sous les fesses et l'enfila après mettre déshabillée, gardant mes sous-vêtements. J'allais m'allonger sous la couette, me mettant d'un côté du lit, puis fermais les yeux.

Après ce qu'il me sembla être quelques minutes, je sentis la présence de quelqu'un dans ma chambre. Je m'assis d'un coup, ouvrant les yeux, une main devant moi, prête à envoyer valdinguer la personne qui se tenait dans ma chambre.

_ « _Bonnie n'est pas peur c'est moi !_ » Je lâchais un soupir en reconnaissant la voix et me laissa retomber sur le lit. La personne se rapprocha du lit et me regarda. « _Je voulais pas te faire peur désolée._ »

_ « _Tu sais que c'est la deuxième fois que tu t'excuses aujourd'hui Kol ? Ça ne te ressemble pas._ » Je lui dis avec un sourire amusé, me mettant sur le côté pour mieux le voir. Je décelais un léger sourire, puis il s'allongea sur le lit. « _Tes chaussures Kol ! Pas sur ma couette !_ » Il me regarda surpris. Sûrement parce que je l'avais juste engueuler pour ses chaussures et pas parce qu'il s'était allongé à mes côtés. Il se redressa et quitta ses chaussures et sa veste avant de se rallonger.

_ « _C'est mieux comme ça? _» Il me demanda sarcastiquement même s'il le disait pour rire.

_ « _Oui, je préfère._ » Je lui répondis avec un sourire amusé. « _Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ » Il se mit sur le côté, face à moi.

_ « _Je voulais juste venir voir comment tu allais. Et comme tu m'as donné libre accès à ta maison, j'en profite._ » Il rajouta avec un sourire en coin. J'étais tout de même touchée qu'il souhaite prendre de mes nouvelles.

_ « _C'est gentil. Merci._ » Je lui répondis sincèrement et je le vis me faire un clin d'œil. « _Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir te raconter comment je vais ce soir, je suis trop fatiguée._ » Je rajoutais, réellement fatiguée, d'ailleurs, ça se voyait, mes yeux avaient quelques difficultés à tenir ouverts.

_ « _Dors ma petite sorcière._ » Il me répondit mais je commençais déjà à m'endormir. « _Je veille sur toi Princesse_. » J'entendis un léger murmure avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Alors voilà, je vous le redis, mais je suis sincèrement désolée du temps incalculable que j'ai mis pour vous poster la suite. Je sens l'inspiration revenir petit à petit alors j'espère que vous serez encore là pour lire la suite des aventures « Bonnie & Kol » ;)

Bisous à vous 3


End file.
